A Small Favor
by XxLiXLeixX
Summary: Snape comes up with a new plan to win Lily's heart...and it involves a small favor from a certain blonde Slytherin. Story is better than summary, I hope! Snape x Lily, James x Lucius...YAOI obviously! You have been warned!
1. A new idea

One evening after class, James and Lily were walking back to the Gryffindor common room together. James was talking about some clumsy first year that had managed to ruin potions class for the rest of the week. '...and then he knocked over an entire shelf of potions!It was such a mess, and they must have been acidic too!" He said smiled. "Well at least we won't have potions for a while, we have so much homework...'. James started laughing again. They were about to pass the library when Lily stopped. 'You go on ahead,' she told him, 'I need to check something in the library.'. 'Oh, alright..' James said, pretending to be really hurt. Lily started to walk away when James grabbed her arm. 'Lily?' He whispered. 'Yes?' She asked, and turned around. 'I'll miss you!' He said with a smirk. Lily rolled her eyes and walked off into the library.

~*James*~

James watched Lily roll her eyes before she disappeared into the library. He walked down the hallway, still smiling. _Isn't it funny how one person can have you smiling all day?_ Suddenly, someone came running around the corner, right into James, causing them both to fall to the ground. 'Watch where you're going, Potter', a male voice shouted. James got up of the ground and was about to ask what they're problem was, until he saw who he had run into. _And isn't it funny how one person could wipe that smile right off your face? _'Bugger off, Malfoy!' He shouted back. Lucius got up, brishing dirt off his robes. 'Anyone with two eyes could have seen me coming, let alone _four_' he said glaring. James scowled as he watched the blonde walk away, head held high, as usual. it just him, or were _all _Malfoys such jerks?

James finally made it to the Gryffindor common room, after he took several secret passages to get there in order to avoid teachers who he was supposed to have detention with that night. 'What took you so long, Prongs?", Sirius asked as James sat down on the couch beside him and Remus. "I was with Lily." He replied, a smile returning to his face. "She definitely likes me." Sirius laughed, "Whatever stops the tears..." he said. Remus laughed at his friends immaturity. "Give him a break, Padfoot! At least the girl will talk to him now." He reasoned. "Ah yes, what was it she called him?An "Arrogant toerag".' Sirius said, laughing as James threw him off the couch onto the floor. James sighed, "I really hate you." He joked. Sirius smiled and hugged him, "Aww, we love you too!"

~*Lily*~

Lily was sitting at a table in the library, looking quite annoyed. She had been reading "_The invisible book of invisibility_", when a friend called her over to when she got back to her table, she couldn't remember where she had put the book down. She had tried to _Accio _it, which resulted in the book knocking her in the head and falling to the floor, where she left it to be found by someone who would most likely trip and fall over it. Who made invisible books anyways? Lily looked up, and saw a certain friend of hers sitting at the table farthest from the front of the library, reading what looked to be a very interesting book. Lily smiled and walked over to him. 'Hey, Sev.' She said, smiling. Severus looked up from his book, slightly startled by the interruption. 'Oh, Hi Lily.' He greeted. She sat down beside him. "What are you reading?" She asked, looking over at the book. He held it up. '_Magical drafts and potions_.'. 'As always.'. Lily said with a laugh. Severus smiled.

After a long discussion about potion making and the difference between a brew and an elixir, the topic seemed to change to Lily and her recent _activities_. 'So, what have you been up to lately, other than dating evil in human form?' Severus asked. Lily frowned, 'He's really not that bad.', She said, trying to defend James. Severus rolled his eyes. 'Really!He's changed!' she she said as loud as she could without shouting and getting them thrown out of the library. 'He hexes others for his own amusement.' Severus growled. 'He stopped that a while ago.' Lily stated. 'Whatever' Severus said, and began reading his book again. Lily stood up, angry, and started to walk away. She stopped when she was near the door, and turned around to face the direction of the table again. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again, turned around, and left the library with tears in her eyes.

Lily ran to the Gryffindor common room, her sobs echoing through the hallways. When she got there, she ignored her boyfriends questions and hurried upstairs to the girls dorms. She hated being so emotional all the time, but she couldn't help it. Sev was being so unreasonable, why couldnt' he give James another chance? She climbed into her bed without bothering to change into her pyjamas, and fell asleep almost instantly.

~*Severus*~

Severus felt a bit guilty as he heard Lily crying as she ran from the library. But what else could he do? Pretend he didn't hate James Potter's guts? He growled and closed his book, unable to concentrate, then lay his head down on the table. A few minutes later, he was interrupted by a certain blonde Slytherin. 'What's wrong, did Evans reject you _again?_' He asked. Even without looking at him, Severus knew Lucius was grinning. 'Sod off.', He said lazily, turning  
to look at his so called _friend._ 'Why don't you just give up on her?' Lucius asked, sitting down in the same chair Lily had been sitting in only minutes earlier. Severus groaned, 'You wouldn't understand.I don't think there's anyone in this school that wouldn't like to been seen with _Lucius Malfoy._' He hissed. The blonde's smile was now even wider than before. 'Well, unless by some miracle Potter becomes uninterested with Evans, theres no chance--', Malfoy stopped talking and focused on Severus, who was now staring at him with a mischievous look in his eyes. Then, he smirked. 'Mind if I ask a small favor of you, Lucius?'

**A/N: Kyaa I'm actually writing a sorta serious story!! A whole 1,044 words! I'm so proud of me! ^-^ *Cough* *Cough* Anyways, I know this isn't the %100 perfect story...like the "OMG THIS IS THE BEST STORY EVER!" type.. _ It's just me, my Snilly, and my yaoi!!  
Manda - AND I EDITED =D  
Yes, and she edited xD For some reason, the spellchecker on here makes my comp freeze...Anyway plz R&R =D (I'll give you cookies!!)**


	2. Putting the plan into action

**A/N: Yaaay I wrote another chapter =D *Still so proud* But I still don't know wether I want to put short chappies every week, or long chappies every few weeks...So hard to decide . Oh well...I'll figure something out =D (This IS a VERY short chapter!! I was gonna make it longer until I realised how long I was taking!! Dx)**

Recap from last chappie...: _Malfoy stopped talking and focused on Severus, who was now staring at him with a mischievous look in his eyes. Then, he smirked. 'Mind if I ask a small favor of you, Lucius?'_

Lucius shifted nervously in his chair. 'W-what kind of favor?' He asked. Just as the other Slytherin was about to reply, a group of noisy Hufflepuffs wandered into the library. 'Come, I'll tell you back at the common room.' Severus said, getting up and dragging Lucius out of the library with him.

~*Lily*~

Lily woke up late the next , it was a Wednesday, so she was going to be late for class. Groaning, the redhead dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom. 'Lily, are you up yet?!', she heard James call from downstairs. Lily quickly got ready for breakfast, and nearly fell down the stairs as she pulled her sweater on over her head. 'I'm here!!' She yelled. 'Great, now we have about enough time to do, lets see... absolutely NOTHING!" Sirius shouted. Lily gave him a confused look, and he pointed to the clock. There was 5 minutes left of breakfast. They all began running to the great hall, knocking each other over in the process.

While she was eating, Lily couldn't think of anything but Severus. She kept glancing over at the Slytherin table, and became more annoyed everytime she did. He was _smirking. _What reason did he have to be _smirking??? _She growled and viciously stabbed her pancakes, making her friends worried. 'Er...Lily, are you alright?' Remus asked nervously. 'You seem a bit off today.' Sirius added. 'I'm fine, really.' She lied, looking over at the Slytherin table again. Looked at her, then across the room to the Slytherins. 'What are you looking at?' He asked. Lily quickly looked away, 'Nothing.' She lied again. James looked back at the Slytherins again, and saw Snape, still smirking. He glared, 'This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Snivellus, would it?' He hissed. Lily didn't respond. Then, it was time for class, and everyone began to leave the great hall. 'C'mon, we can't be late again, McGonagall will throw a fit...' Sirius said nervously. 'You go on ahead, I need to check something.' James said icily. 'James, don't...', Lily whispered. But James was already gone.

~*James*~

James was speed walking down the hallway Severus had gone down a few minutes ago when he bumped into Malfoy, who surely had a witty remark prepared for him. 'Ugh, watch whe--' He stopped, and instead said, ''s _you._' James stared at him for a moment, then got up and was about to walk away when he felt Lucius grab his arm. 'May I have a word with you, in private?' He asked. James glared at him, 'Now's now a good time, Malfoy!' He snapped at the blond. Lucius simply began to pull him down the hall away from snape. 'Now is a good a time as any.' He said confidently.


End file.
